Entahlah
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Sasuke yang bertemu kembali dengan Sakura yang merupakan teman semasa SMA-nya. Gadis itu telah berubah menjadi sosok feminim dan lebih dewasa. Sasuke menyadari kalau dia telah jatuh cinta kepada sosok wanita itu tetapi pria itu masih tidak mau mengakuinya. Masihkah Sakura menyukai Sasuke seperti dulu? Atau mungkin hatinya telah berubah?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Seorang pria sedang duduk disebuah café. Pria yang memakai setelan jas tersebut terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang—entah siapa orang tersebut tapi sepertinya orang yang ditunggunya sangat penting mengingat dia sudah lebih dari satu jam duduk di sana sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kaca. Berkali-kali pria ini melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya—sedikit gusar. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan menelpon seseorang setelah beberapa saat guratan kesal pun muncul di dahinya. "Ck, kemana dia? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?" Gerutunya kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alas sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kayu. Seorang wanita yang mengenakan coat berwarna coklat dipadu dengan stocking hitam dan sepatu high heels yang cantik tampak memasuki café itu dengan tenang. Sederhana namun tampak berwibawa. Wanita itu sedang berjalan menuju ke arah meja pria tadi. Nampaknya dia lah seseorang yang ditunggu oleh pria berambut ala pantat ayam itu.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke." Ujar wanita itu tanpa merasa bersalah karena membuat pria itu menunggu sekian lama.

"Kau kemana? Kenapa lama sekali? Terus kenapa ponselmu mati hah?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada dingin dan kesal. Sejak tadi mata onyxnya belum melihat sosok wanita itu—sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela café. Ia merasa sangat kesal karena dibuat menunggu lama oleh wanita satu ini. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menunggu wanita tapi sekarang rekornya terpecahkan oleh wanita yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Gomen, aku tadi ada urusan mendadak dengan rekan bisnis ayahku. Beliau memberikanku mandate untuk bertemu da mengurus kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain." Wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan dengan jujur kepada pria dihadapannya itu. Berbicaranya sangat tenang dan berwibawa.

"Hn" jawab singkat pria itu.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang pelayan ke meja mereka. "Maaf nona, anda mau memesan apa?" Tanya pelayan pria itu dengan ramah sembari menyodorkan buku menu ke wanita itu.

"Hot chocolate" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah pelayan itu.

"Baiklah nona, permisi." Balas pelayan itu dan ia pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

"Hei Sasuke, mau sampai kapan kau melihat pemandangan di luar sana? Apa kau tidak mau melihat wajah teman SMA mu ini hah? Kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Masa' kau mengacuhkanku?" Wanita ini melontarkan kata-kata untuk mencairkan suasana hening diantara mereka.

"Maaf nona ini pesanan anda" suara pelayan pria menginterupsi perkataan wanita ini.

"Arigatou" ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis. Pria yang sedari tadi enggan melihat wanita dihadapannya ini menleh kea rah sakura yang terseyum manis ke arah pelayan pria tadi. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas—entah kenapa. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu hm, Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum karena mendapatkan Sasuke yang melihatnya.

"Urusan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya urusan—melihat pemandangan dari jendela café." Jawab wanita ini sambil tertawa kecil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura. Itu tidak lucu!" balas Sasuke disertai dengan dengusannya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Sasuke, dari SMA sampai sekarang pun sikapmu masih dingin. Kalau seperti ini kapan kau akan mendapatkan istri?" tanya Sakura sambil menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Huh, kau sendiri tahu kan kalau fans ku sangat banyak, iya kan? Bahkan kau sendiri termasuk salah satu diantaranya." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sombong. "—kau hampir bertengkar dengan Karin karena memperebutkanku." Sambungnya lagi.

Tawa kecil pun keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura. Membuat Sasuke terus memperhatikan wanita ini. Sosok ini sudah berubah. Pria ini tidak lagi mendapati wanita itu memakai seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan dan gayanya yang tomboy. Sakura sudah berubah menjadi wanita yang feminim dan anggun walaupun masih cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Iya kau benar, Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku sangat bodoh waktu itu karena memuja sosokmu yang dingin dan menyebalkan itu. Kenapa tidak aku menyerah saja dari Karin dan membiarkanmu dengan wanita merah itu."

'Apa benar wanita ini sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Sebaiknya aku buktikan saja.' Batin Sasuke. "Bagaimana pendapatmu jika dia yang menjadi calon istriku?" pancing Sasuke.

"Entahlah" kembali Sakura menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Entahlah? Maksudmu?" Sasuke mulai merasakan umpannya sudah dimakan.

"Yah itu urusanmu Sasuke. Walaupun aku temanmu tapi aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk memberikan pendapatku. Kaulah yang tahu segalanya tentang calon istrimu itu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Sejujurnya ia bingung harus berkata apa, karena ia tidak suka men-judge seseorang dengan opini-opini yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Tapi justru perkataan Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke merasa di atas angin. Ia merasa bahwa Sakura masih menyukainya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau cemburu hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku sekarang sudah merasa tidak cemburu lagi Sasuke. Mungkin dulu aku memang menyukaimu tapi bukankah perasaan seseorang bisa berubah seiring waktu berjalan? Kalau memang kau dan Karin berjodoh, ya aku turut senang. Untuk apa menguras tenaga dan pikiran cuma-cuma hanya karena cemburu. Toh, itu tidak ada gunanya. Apakah orang yang kita cemburui juga memikirkan perasaan kita? Belum tentu, Sasuke. Selama ini aku belajar dari kehidupan yang aku jalani bahwa Kami-sama sudah menggariskan takdir untuk setiap manusia dengan adil. Lagi pula aku sudah menginjak umur 22 tahun, Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kan pola pikirku masih sama dengan pola pikirku di saat masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dan aku percaya pada suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengan jodohku— tulang rusukku yang sampai sekarag belum aku ketahui keberadannya." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat kepada Sasuke.

'Wanita ini sungguh mengaggumkan. Dia sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi wanita dewasa. Tapia pa benar dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?'

"Jadi kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dari nada bicaranya tersirat nada kesedihan yang hanya dia yang tahu.

Cukup lama Sakura merespon ucapan Sasuke karena dirinya tengah sibuk membalas pesan singkat dari seseorang. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum sendiri jadi merasa agak gusar. Dalam hati pria ini bertanya apakah Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih? Bukankah tadi wanita ini mengatakan kalau dia belum menemukan jodohnya sampai sekarang. Tapi kenapa Sakura tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari seseorang sampai-samapi mengacuhkaan pertanyaan Sasuke?

"Dari siapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri ketika membaca pesan tadi?" tanya Sasuke ketika wanita bersurai merah muda itu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Rahasia" jawab Sakura dengan seringai jahilnya— hal ini membuat Sasuke bertambah gusar. Bagaimana kalau Sakura benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih? Tidak! Sasuke dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Oh iya tadi kau bilang apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Jawaban singkat meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Keadaan hening kembali tercipta diantara dua insan tersebut. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hm, maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini setelah sekian tahun kita tidak lagi bertatap muka. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Sakura diiringi senyum tipis nan manis untuk Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mata onyxnya masih setia memperhatikan sosok wanita berambut merah muda tadi sampai akhirnya tubuh wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu café.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke dan Sakura tengah disibukkan oleh pekerjaan masing-masing. Namun mereka tetap menjalin komunikasi—ah lebih tepatnya, Sasukelah yang terus mengontak Sakura dengan telepon dan pesannya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting menurut Sakura.

Sakura yang berkutat dengan laptopnya mendengar suara dering dari ponselnya yang terkapar di meja—tepat disebelah laptopnya. Dengan segera ia meraih ponsel yang berwarna hitam tersebut.

Sasuke is calling…

Dengan segera Sakura menekan tombol jawab di ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

'Sakura, hari ini kau punya waktu?'

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke?"

'Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke taman, pukul 4 sore!' nada bicara Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ano maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

'Siapa? Dimana?' tanya Sasuke seperti seseorang yang sangat protektif kepada kekasihnya.

"Haha… sejak kapan kau mau tau urusan orang lain, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit menyindir Sasuke. "—Ah maaf ya Sasuke, aku harus segera pergi." Sambung Sakura dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Shit!" umpat Sasuke kesal karena wanita itu memutuskan telponnya secara sepihak tanpa memberi tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Ehm… bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang ini Sakura-chan?" ujar pria berambut blonde dengan potongan rambut jabrik sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin emas putih kepada Sakura.

"Wah, ini sangat cantik Naruto tapi aku tidak senang karena terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Sakura jujur. "—bagaimana kalau yang ini?" saran Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuh cincin yang berada di dalam etalase sebuah toko perhiasan yang sudah terkenal akan kualitas perhiasannya. "maaf nona bisa kau ambilkan yang ini?"

"Ini" ujar pegawai tersebut sambil menyodorkan cincin emas putih yang berhiaskan batu safir biru seperti iris mata Naruto—nama pria tadi.

"Ini sangat bagus." Gumam Naruto takjub. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Sakura dan memasangkannya di jari manis wanita itu dan ternyata pas di jari Sakura. "Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini." ujar Naruto kepada pegawai tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang onyx dari sosok pria berambut raven menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ternyata pria itu Naruto yang telah berhasil merebut hatimu." Gumam Sasuke dengan lirih. Onyxnya enggan lagi menatap kedua pasangan itu. "Ternyata aku sudah terlambat."

Sesaat kemudian, kedua insan dengan rambut yang nyentrik—pink dan kuning keluar dari toko perhiasan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba iris emerald dan sapphire mereka menangkap sosok yang sangat mereka kenal berjalan membelakangi mereka.

"Loh Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran dan berhasil membuat sosok pria tadi berhenti dan berbalik.

"Sasuke?" Naruto kembali memastikan bahwa pria yang dihadapannya ini adalah teman SMA-nya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar, mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat namun Sasuke enggan membalas jabatan tangannya. Ini membuat Naruto mengernyit heran dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan melepas penat." Jawab Sasuke datar. "—dan kalian sendiri?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Oh. Kami baru saja membeli cincin." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang tampak bahagia.

"Oh selamat ya sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah." Ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

Mereka—Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Mereka bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Naruto mulai mengerti kenapa Sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Dan sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. "Kenapa hm? Kau cemburu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil lengannya melingkar di pinggan Sakura. Wanita itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan mencoba melepaskan tangan pria itu dari pinggangnya namun Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menurut.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat seolah-olah ingin meninju wajah bos pirang pemilik Namikaze Corp tersbut. Sasuke mendengus keras. "Siapa bilang aku cemburu? Kau jangan sembarangan menuduh Dobe!" ketus Sasuke.

Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan santai ke arah Sasuke disertai dengan seringainya. "Kalau begitu datanglah ke pernikahanku lusa nanti."

Sasuke mendadak membeku mendengar ucapan Naruto. 'Ini tidak benar. Secepat itukah Sakura menemukan jodohnya?' Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin!' batin Sasuke.

"Ayo Sakura-chan kita pulang. Sampai jumpa besok lusa, Teme." Ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kami pamit pulang, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ingat Teme, besok lusa. Kalau kau idak datang berarti pernyataanku tadi benar." Kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

.

.

.

Hari itu telah datang. Hari dimana Naruto melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia telah cemburu.

Pria bermata onyx itu memutuskan untuk datang terlambat. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Naruto dan Sakura mengucapkan janji suci di depan matanya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Sasuke telah sampai di tempat pernikahan Naruto tepatnya di taman yang luas yang terdapat di rumah Namikaze Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto dan mempelai wanitanya sudah mengucapkan janji sucinya. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke yang sekaligus membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia merasa menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal.

Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya berhasil membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Pria itu segera membalikkan badan untuk melihat milik siapa tangan itu. Dan sebuah cengiran lebar dari sang mempelai pria menyambutnya.

"Ternyata kau datang juga Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai mengejeknya. Pria itu memakai tuxedo berwarna putih gading.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek.

Tidak berapa lama datanglah sosok mempelai wanita dengan gaun putih gadingnya dan penutup wajah yang menyembunyikan wajah wanita itu.

"Hm, mari aku perkenalkan istriku, Teme." Ujar Naruto. Tangannya yang dibalut dengan sarung tangan yang berwarna senada dengan tuxedonya membuka penutup wajah itu dan nampaklah wajah dari mempelai wanita Naruto.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendapati mempelai wanitanya bukanlah Sakura namun sosok wanita berambut ungu dan bermata lavender.

"Namanya Namikaze Hinata." Naruto memperkenalkan istrinya disertai senyum sumringah yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Jadi—" Sasuke tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat wanita berambut merah muda berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kea rah mereka.

"Maaf Naruto, aku terlambat. Tadi jalanan sempat macet." Ujar Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto.

"Oh iya Hinata, ini hadiah untukmu, untuk pernikahmu" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna merah. Dengan segera Hinata mengambil hadiah itu dan memeluk Sakura. "Arigatou Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata tulus.

"Dipakai ya Hinata." Bisik Sakura.

"Ehem" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arahnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan semua, Dobe?" tanyanya sarkastik.

.

.

.

Di sore hari, di musim semi. Sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman di tengah kota. Sang pria menggenggam tangan sang wanita dengan protektif. Takut-takut kalau ada pria lain yang merebutnya. Wanita berambut seperti bunga yang selalu mekar di musim semi itu memakai dress selutut berwarna putih yang sangat manis. Dan sang pria yang memiliki model ramut yang aneh itu memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua berlengan panjang yang digulung sampai batas siku. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah danau.

Sang pria mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Itu merupakan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah. Lalu ia menyodorkannya ke sang wanita seraya berujar. "Menikahlah denganku Sakura" ujarnya pelan namun nada perintah kentara terdengar.

"Apa aku bisa menolaknya, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura—nama wanita tadi mencoba menggoda pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada tolakan. Kau harus menikah denganku, Saku!" jawab Sasuke dengan tegas namun tatapannya seperti tatapan seekor anak kucing yang minta dikasihani. Melihat itu, Sakura ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh, betapa menggemaskan pria disampingnya ini.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya?" Sakura makin gencar menggoda Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat sangat senang melihat kekasihnya itu merengut.

"Sakura, please!" Sasuke tidak tahan terus digoda.

"Iya-iya baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya, Tuan Pemaksa." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum hangatnya.

Sasuke segera menyematkan cincin perak yang berhiaskan berlian itu ke jari manis Sakura. Kemudian bibir tipisnya mengecup dahi Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. "Arigatou Sakura." Ucapnya tulus. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

Mereka berdua menikmati senja dengan saling berpelukan, mencoba menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tidak akan bisa terungkap melalui kata-kata.

Tamat...

* * *

Arigatou Gozaimashita minna-san :)

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan untuk author abal ini supaya bisa membuat fic yang bagus dan berkualitas, tidak seperti fic yang satu ini.


End file.
